I hate you, for all eternity
by Psychedelic Heroine
Summary: Cloud é uma pessoa normal, trabalha como detetive e tem uma vida ocupada. Até que um dia aparece um misterioso homem em sua vida, que é capaz de mudar tudo em apenas um dia.


Ajustou os oculos com o dedo indicador e puxou as mexas claras que estavam caidas em seu rosto para tras da orelha. Folheava uma revista, completamente desinteressado. Alcançou a asa da xicara com os dedos e tomou um demorado gole daquele liquido amargo. Fez careta. Nao gostava de cafe, ainda mais de lanchonetes, mas precisava se manter acordado. Bocejou alto, espremendo os olhos, e ao abri-los novamente, deparou-se com um homem desconhecido sentado a sua frente, na sua mesa. Tinha a pele clara, cabelos exageradamente prateados e compridos, vestido de preto e com uma aparencia palida. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso.

- Pois nao? - Perguntou o loiro, questionando-se internamente quem seria o outro.

- Bom dia, Cloud. - O loiro fez uma cara de espanto, ainda mais confuso.

- Nos conhecemos?

- Sephiroth, prazer. - Sorriu. - Nao, nos nao nos conhecemos, ainda. Eu estava passando na frente dessa lanchonete e o avistei pela vitrine. - Apontou para a parede de vidro transparente. - Eu te achei interessante e vim ver se voce gostaria de conversar.

Cloud continuava o olhando confuso. Ambos nunca tinham se visto antes, nunca conversaram antes, ou seja, nao se conheciam entao como diabos o homem sabia seu nome? Tirou os oculos, dobrando-o e encaixando na gola da camisa branca meio aberta, entrelaçou os dedos e pousou suas maos na mesa, encarando o homem a sua frente.

- Sephiroth, certo? - Pausou, recebendo a confirmaçao do outro com um movimento da cabeça.- Nao sou gay. - Falou serio, arrancando pequenos risos do outro.

- Jura? . - Olhou-o sorridente. - eh realmente uma pena, Cloud. - O outro apenas arregalou os olhos ruborizado, pronto para gritar "NOJO" - Estou brincando. Nao eh esse tipo de interesse que eu tenho em voce.

- Que eh entao? - Bocejou novamente, e mais uma vez fechou os olhos forçadamente, ao reabri-los, o homem havia desaparecido.

Ok, ou o cara era realmente um ninja, ou a falta de sono o estava deixando louco, ou ele acabara de virar esquizofrenico! Ele simplesmente brotou na cadeira e evaporou em um milesimo de segundo, e ainda vem com um papo estranho daqueles. Suspirou e tomou um ultimo gole do cafe que restava na xicara, colocou a revista em baixo do braço e saiu da lanchonete.

Estava cansado depois de um dia inteiro de trabalho. Era detetive especializado em casos de sequestros, entao passava a maior parte do tempo muito ocupado procurando evidencias, como qualquer detetive. Dirigia pelas estradas congestionadas com os olhos ardendo de sono. Ao parar em uma das sinaleiras teve a impressao de ter visto Sephiroth atravessar a rua, mas nao deu muita atençao a isso, apesar de sua curiosidade ter sido cutucada o dia inteiro, o que ele queria afinal?

Prestou mais atençao no aglomerado de pessoas atravessando, mas nao o encontrou mais. Nao era facil confundi-lo. Afinal, quem eh que tem cabelos prateados ateh a cintura? Cara estranho.

Chegou ao seu predio, estacionou o carro na garagem e entrou no elevador, subindo ateh seu respectivo andar. Atravessou os corredores ja com a chave em maos, ao chegar em frente a sua porta, encontra Sephiroth apoiando as costas ao lado da mesma. "Putz, o gay!" Foi a primeira coisa que pensou. Ok, ele sabia seu nome e onde ele morava sem conhece-lo. Se tivesse sido mesmo ele aquela hora, como eh que havia chego aqui antes dele?

- O que esta fazendo aqui? - Perguntou meio grosseiro devido ao cansaço.

- Eu falei para voce hoje de manha que eu tinha um interesse em voce, esqueceu? - Sorriu, olhando para o lindo carpete vermelho, alisando-o com um dos pehs. - Vim conversar com voce sobre ele.

- Desculpa, eu trabalhei o dia inteiro, estou cansado e tenho mais o que fazer. - Disse enquanto encaixava a chave na fechadura da porta, abrindo-a. - Agora, se me da licença.

- Nao vai me convidar pra entrar? - Falou sem fita-lo.

- Va para sua casa, Sephiroth. - Abriu a porta e adentrou o lugar, conseguiu apenas ouvir uma ultima frase do homem antes de fechar a mesma.

- Tudo bem. Irei esperar aqui entao, ate que me convide.

"Espere deitado" . Realmente nao tinha intençao alguma de convida-lo para entrar. Mas que cara mais folgado, ele que estava praticamente se convidando, aposto que se tivesse tido chance iria entrar sem permissao!

Foi para a cozinha e fez alguma coisa para comer, levando para a sala, se jogando em cima do grande sofa exageradamente macio e ligando a enorme televisao. A cada minuto que passava, perguntava para si mesmo se o outro ja havia ido embora. Levantou-se do sofa, deixando a comida numa pequena mesa central feita de vidro e foi ate aporta, espiando atravez do olho magico sem fazer barulho, apenas para conferir.

Ele estava ali, quando Cloud o fitou ainda em peh, Sephiroth acenou com uma das maos.

"Que cara insistente, saco!". Voltou para o sofa e ficava passando os canais freneticamente, tentando se distrair e esquecer o homem lah fora. Mas era impossivel, como alguem pode se distrair com alguem na porta da sua casa esperando que voce o convide para entrar? Alem disso, o interesse misterioso de Sephiroth cativava cada vez mais a curiosidade de Cloud.

Deu-se por vencido. Espiou mais uma unica vez no olho magico com uma pontinha de esperança que foi despedaçada ao constar que ele ainda estava ali e abriu a porta. Mas Sephiroth continuou imovel.

- Ue, voce nao queria entrar? - Perguntou Cloud, ja irritado.

- Queria que voce me convidasse para entrar. - Respondeu calmamente.

- Meu deus. - Bufou e girou os olhos. - Voce quer entrar? Estou te convidando. - Disse com palavras pausadas impaciente.

Sephiroth sorriu. Desencostou-se da parede e adentrou o espaço no qual finalmente havia sido convidado. Sentou-se no sofa no qual Cloud estava antes e cruzou as pernas e braços, aguardando Cloud acompanha-lo.

- Fale logo o que quer, tenho muito que fazer.

- Como o que? Se empanturrar de Nescau e salgadinhos enquanto assiste a canais infantis? - De fato era isso que Cloud estava fazendo. Na mesinha central encontrava-se um copo de Nescau e um pacote de salgadinhos, a TV ligada num canal qualquer que passava desenhos. Cloud ruborizou.

- Nao enche. Va direto ao ponto!

Sephiroth ainda mantia o sorriso no rosto e a paciencia dos deuses. Direcionou o olhar para Cloud, que em questao de segundos parecia enfeitiçado com o verde maravilhoso de seus olhos, levemente cobertos por algumas mexas lisas e prateadas de seu comprido e brilhante cabelo. Piscou devagar, libertando o outro do transe.

- Voce tem uma beleza muito admiravel. - Levou a mao ateh o rosto de Cloud e o acariciou com as costas dos dedos de leve, bem devagar, ate escorregar para seu pescoço, arrastando as compridas unhas na nuca do loiro, causando-lhe pequenos arrepios. - Seria um pecado deixar essa pele tao macia criar rugas.

Cloud nao se mexia, sentia seu corpo aquecer. Nao conseguia reagir, o que aquele gay estava fazendo? Sentia os dedos gelados de Sephiroth acariciando num movimento repetitivo de cima para baixo.

O homem de cabelos prateados foi se aproximando. A mao que estava apenas acariciando agora segurava a nuca do loiro, enquanto a outra agora apertava de leve uma das coxas do mesmo. Cloud involuntariamente fechou os olhos ao sentir Sephiroth lamber sensualmente a lateral de seus labios. Aos poucos, invadiu a boca do loiro com sua lМngua gelada, bem vagarosamente. Cloud continuava apenas sendo levado pelo outro.

Subiu a mao que estava na coxa do loiro para o membro do mesmo, massageando-o por cima das roupas, pesando um pouco a respiraçao deste. Sephiroth continuava com a mesma calma desde o inicio, o que deixava Cloud ainda mais afobado, que tentava a todo custo intensificar o beijo. Jogou-se para tras, deitando no sofa e deixando Sephiroth por cima de si.

Abriu a calça do loiro e pos a mao por dentro de todos os tecidos, segurando o objeto quente do loiro, dando um pequeno choque termico com o contato com a sua mao gelada, o que causou mais prazer no outro. Iniciou movimentos de vai e vem com a mao, deixando Cloud sem ar e rompendo o beijo para que pudesse respirar. Sephiroth deu uma mordida forte no labio inferior do outro, arrancando-lhe um pouco de sangue, em seguida lambendo o liquido vermelho ate a ultima gota.

Terminou de despir as partes de baixo de Cloud e abocanhou o membro do mesmo, abusando de pequenas sucçoes durante os movimentos lentos que contorciam o outro, que soltava pequenos gemidos ora ou outra. Ao sentir a mao de Cloud grudar seus cabelos e exigir por mais velocidade, largou o membro de Cloud e o olhou com malicia.

Apressado, Cloud vai tentar tirar as calças de Sephiroth para brincar um pouco tambem, mas o homem nao permite. Ele mesmo abaixa as vestes ateh a altura do joelho, vira bruscamente o loiro de costas e penetra de uma vez soh no pequeno orificio, arrancando um gemido de dor de Cloud, que estava ofegante, seus pulmoes gritavam por ar. Os movimentos de vai-e-vem foram se intensificando devido А velocidade que Cloud investia contra o quadril do outro. O loiro levou uma mao ao seu proprio membro e começou a masturba-lo. Com isso, nao demorou muito ate que ele despencasse cansado e lambuzado com seu proprio semem.

Sephiroth ao terminar o trabalho, levantou as calças, fechando-as, mais ainda em cima de Cloud. Curvou-se por cima do corpo do outro ate seu rosto se aproximar do pescoço do mesmo, mordendo-o com enormes presas e drenando-lhe quase todo seu sangue. Por fim, mordeu um de seus proprios dedos, deixando seu sangue sair e o enfiou dentro da boca de Cloud, fazendo-o ingerir o mesmo.

Dever cumprido. Sephiroth apenas virou as costas para Cloud que estava entrando agora em "processo de morte" e foi embora, prometendo a si mesmo voltar daqui algum tempo, para checar como anda sua nova 'criança'.


End file.
